


The Moon

by cmk418



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Arya asks Brienne for assistance
Relationships: Arya Stark/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 2





	The Moon

Arya approached Brienne in the courtyard. “Where I was, before I came home, there were statues dedicated to The Many-Faced God. There was one that caught my attention more than most. It was the one that the sailors worshipped- The Moon-Pale Maiden. I don’t know why she caught my eye. Perhaps, it was because she was female. She wasn’t particularly beautiful, there were other statues that catered to the standards of beauty that Sansa aspires to, but she had a quiet strength, as though she was someone you knew you could count on. Sailors prayed to her to guide their ships into safe harbor.

“When I looked out right now and saw you standing here with the moonlight hitting you in just the right way, you looked like a goddess to me.”

“Lady Stark,” Brienne began.

“Arya. Lady Stark is my sister.”

“I have pledged to protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection.”

“Nonetheless, I have made my pledge and I will see it through.”

“I am not a child to be looked after. If I require guidance in any aspect of my life, it is this: to know how to make love to another.”

“Milady, I am not equipped for such guidance. Perhaps I can ask Podrick if…”

“No! I do not wish to be instructed by a man in such matters. You can assist or you can walk away.”

Arya waited while Brienne seemed to consider the possibilities. “I will assist.”


End file.
